


Some nights you just take it

by fearless



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless/pseuds/fearless
Summary: "Знаешь, Линч, иногда надо просто брать то, что хочешь. Не спрашивая."





	Some nights you just take it

**Author's Note:**

> "Some nights you just take it. Consent is overrated." - The Raven Cycle
> 
> Не могу поверить, что пишу dub-con. Возможны ошибки в матчасти, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Mindless self indulgence - Never wanted to dance  
> Ed Sheeran - Make it rain  
> IAMX - Nature of inviting

Грёбаный Ронан Линч.

Грёбаный Джозеф Кавински.

Это должно было остаться приключением на один раз.

Нет, это вовсе не должно было произойти.

Ронан не ожидал этого. Или же просто ждал _не того_. В день, когда Кавински протянул ему горсть зелёных таблеток, он упустил момент, когда привычный ритуал обмена оскорблениями под совместное распитие алкоголя перешёл в совсем иную плоскость, pun intended.

Всё началось с прикосновения. В ночной темноте лёжа рядом с ним на капоте очередной тачки, Кавински что-то бубнил про татуировку. Ронана достали его разговоры, этот вечно не затыкающийся рот. К этому моменту они оба остались без футболок; пьяный Ронан был убеждён, что одежда сейчас неуместна. Пьяный Кавински был убеждён, что без футболки он невозможно горяч. Что ж, он не ошибался.

Чувствуя пальцы на своём плече, Ронан и не думал отмахиваться. Прикосновение было настолько осторожным, почти невесомым, что он тут же списал его на полёт своей больной фантазии, отравленной колёсами и алкоголем. Однако фантазию можно было взять под контроль, а у этого миража была своя воля. Мираж тихо урчал, прослеживая контуры татуировки кончиками пальцев. Потом мираж убрал руку и прижался губами. Ронан не успел отстраниться.

Пока его заторможенный разум судорожно пытался сообразить, что происходит, чужие губы коснулись ключиц, поцеловали между ними, перемещаясь всё выше, пока не остановились под ухом. Ронан затаил дыхание. Мираж, хищно ухмыляясь, поднял голову. Секунда — Ронан поймал его взгляд. Ещё одна — Кавински потянулся к его губам.

— Нет, — зло выплюнул Ронан, вдруг придя в себя, и резко выставил перед собой локоть.

Кавински мерзко оскалился.

— Как скажешь, детка.

Он отстранился, и первой, самой искренней и быстрой эмоцией Ронана было сожаление. Он почти почувствовал поцелуй на своих губах. Но вслед за сожалением пришла привычная злость, и он отвращением толкнул Кавински в грудь. Сердце яростно колотилось в горле и в висках.

Кавински встал. Ронан наблюдал за ним, не глядя в глаза, и машинально провёл языком по губам.

_Каково это?.._

Ронан поднялся, пошатываясь, и отошёл в сторону, к обочине. Голова слегка кружилась, но постепенно он успокаивался. Ронан полез в карман за сигаретами. Привычная последовательность действий — затянуться, выдохнуть, стряхнуть пепел — немного вернула его к реальности. Ронан закрыл глаза.

— Знаешь, Линч, — Кавински внезапно появился сзади, и его шёпот пробирал до костей, — иногда надо просто брать то, что хочешь. Не спрашивая.

Чужая ладонь тяжёлым весом легла на плечо. Ронан было дёрнулся, но застыл от прикосновения губ к шее. Сигарета бесшумно ударилась об асфальт, рассыпав вокруг себя искры.

— Пошёл ты, — прошипел Ронан, сжимая кулаки.

Он мог прекратить это в любой момент. Один чёткий удар — и Кавински отлетит на метр. Но по плечам от касания губ побежали мурашки, выдох застыл в горле. Незнакомое, острое чувство предвкушения парализовало его. Он чувствовал отвращение вперемешку с желанием. И хотя и то, и другое было отлично ему знакомо, он ещё никогда не испытывал их настолько сильно. И никогда — одновременно.

Ронан чувствовал каждую мышцу в своём теле. Но пока он боролся с собой, Кавински не было дела до его душевных переживаний. Он провёл носом по шее, а потом вдруг обнял сзади, обхватил поперёк живота и крепко прижался к спине. Ронан задрожал и стиснул зубы, чувствуя себя побеждённым.

— Эй. Просто расслабься, — прошептал знакомый голос в самое ухо, отчего Ронан распахнул рот и обмяк в чужих руках.

Стыд, неловкость, отвращение... всё это больше не имело смысла. Последний штрих — ладонь легла на его живот над поясом джинс — и тогда страх тоже отступил, теряясь в ворохе других, более ярких и живых ощущений. Почувствовав эту слабину, Кавински развернул его к себе лицом и жадно прижался к губам.

Ронан был ошеломлён не первым прикосновением к коже. Не первым поцелуем, который — по какому-то идиотскому стечению обстоятельств — достался придурку Кавински, а не Адаму. Он был шокирован тем, что на какое-то время забыл о злости.

Кавински целовал требовательно, без малейшего намёка на нежность, властно притягивая к себе за пояс джинс. Ронан сжал его предплечья, раскрыл губы, но Кавински действовал слишком быстро, чтобы он мог успеть за ним, понять, как ответить. Кавински почувствовал это. Он отстранился, окинул Ронана недоверчивым взглядом и насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Вот это новость. По тебе и не скажешь.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Ронан, уязвлённый. Он отвернулся, упёрся ладонями в его грудь, но Кавински снова дёрнул его за ремень к себе.

— Не так быстро, Линч.

Он потянул его за собой и нетерпеливо прижал к машине. Ронан, видя хищное выражение его лица, вскинул брови. Неужели так долго ждал? Неужели каждая встреча, каждая острая фраза, каждая капля высокоградусного _чего угодно_... — прелюдия к этому?

— Дорвался, да? — теперь была очередь Ронана усмехаться.

— Именно, — парировал Кавински без капли стыда. Его ладони легли на бледную грудь и заскользили вниз. Ронан задержал дыхание, жадно ловя каждое касание пальцев.

— Не бойся, детка, я буду нежным, — противным голоском протянул Кавински.

— Пошёл ты, — сказал Ронан. И ударил его по лицу.

Кавински захохотал и сплюнул кровь. Второй удар он поймал на полпути, до боли сжав запястье, после чего рванул ремень на чужих джинсах, расстёгивая их. С этого момента всё происходило слишком быстро, Ронан не успевал проследить за всем, события проносились перед ним как кадры на плёнке.

— Вот, наконец-то, Линч. Всегда бы так, — бормотал Кавински. Ронан выдернул свою руку из болезненного захвата, и Кавински скользнул вниз, опускаясь на колени. Ронан смотрел на него, замерев. Из груди будто вышибли воздух, а время замерло, и только от Кавински зависело, пойдёт оно снова или нет.

Он подался вперёд.

Открыл рот.

_Закрыл глаза._

Время снова пошло.

...

Кавински сплюнул на грязный асфальт и поднялся с колен, поправляя одежду. Ронан, тяжело дыша, застёгивал джинсы, но пальцы его не слушались, и от этого он раздражался. В конце концов он бросил это дело и устало прислонился к машине спиной, откидывая голову. К щекам прилил жар, сердце ещё колотилось, а из груди рвался довольный, сытый вздох. Кавински, прищурившись, пристально наблюдал за ним.

— Это ничего не значит, — ответил Ронан на его взгляд.

Кавински криво усмехнулся, кивая. На секунду в его глазах промелькнуло незнакомое выражение, но Ронан не успел разглядеть — тот опустил на нос свои гротескные очки (выпендрёжник) и... снова стал недосягаемым.

— Ты не прав, — хмыкнул он, отворачиваясь. — Это значит, что я победил.

...

Это должно было остаться приключением на один раз. Но не осталось. 

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued.


End file.
